1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document output method and apparatus for use in personal computers, office computers, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to output data classified by items in file-organized records in the form of documents, an optimal document format is set in consideration of the number of records, types of items, the number of words in each item, and the like. The set document format is then printed, and the item-classified data is printed in the printed document format. In other words, the document format is fixed and therefore has no versatility.
In file processing, addition and deletion of records are frequently performed. For example, in order to file-process sales data classified by products or the like, records are added and deleted in accordance with an increase/decrease in the number of products of interest.
As described above, the document format is fixed in conventional techniques. Therefore, in order to output file contents in which the number of records changes in the form of documents, if records are added, field framing lines for surrounding the added records become insufficient, and the document format must be reset. In addition, if records are deleted, the result is an empty area in which no data is printed, thus degrading the appearance of a document and wasting a printing area. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, the document format must be reset.
Assuming that, in a file in which the number of sold products and sales amount, for example, are registered in units of products, the products, as key items, are classified in a plurality of levels, such as a timepiece (major classification), a wrist watch, and a table clock (minor classification), or a calculator (major classification), a card calculator, and a function calculator (minor classification), and records of minor classification are arranged subsequent to those of the corresponding major classification, then, upon the outputting of a document, the dependent relationship between the records can be clarified by changing the pattern of field framing lines surrounding the records, in accordance with the classification level of a key item. However, setting such a document format is very cumbersome.